hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadow's Prey
The Shadow's Prey is a fantasy action drama romance killing film. Background The Shadow's Prey was filmed throughout 2006. It was released a year later. Plot The film starts with three naughty teenage girls out for a night when one of them says that they should go into the forbidden forest. The other two disagree but Red thinks that they should, and taunts them both for being cowards. They give in and all go in, with Black and Brown being unsure. While they are in the forest, Red suddenly runs away from them deeper into the trees. Black becomes terrified and says they should quickly go back now, but Brown says that they must find Red before they go back. Then hearing a noise from behind them, Brown also becomes fearful. Moving slowly, they suddenly hear a scream, which then turns into several screams of agony. As Brown and Black attempt to battle through the trees to hopefully save Red, they fail and when they find her she is dead and quite in a disturbing way. Black, horrified, says she has been savaged beastly like. Brown looks at her confused before she says they must go, now, and never tell anyone of what happened. The camera zooms to above the trees, and more screams are heard. Seven years on now, a new family move into the village and are happy with the life that they shall be making. The parents, Lulu and Ted, have a son and daughter, Darrah and Rosamond. They all settle in happily and start to make friends and enjoy life as it comes happily to them. Rosamond goes out one night with her newly made friend, Alvara, and they decide to go out to a club. While they are there Rosamond sees a male and is stunned by his beauty. Alvara tells her to stop being disturbing by staring and she agrees, continuing on with chat with the unearthly beauty that is Alvara. Randomly Darrah brings back his new girlfriend, Athanasia, a quiet and timid girl. Ted is unsure by her but Lulu says what a cutie pie she is, and that she could just nom her all day. Athanasia is a bit threatened by being nommed but nods and goes upstairs with Darrah. While sitting up in her bedroom with Alvara, Rosamond says that something isn't right with the village but she just cannot put her finger on it. Alvara says it is probably nothing, but then randomly whispers something to herself about shadows and darkness. Rosamond stares at her, unsure what to make of what she was saying. Alvara realises she heard and quickly says that it was nothing. While visiting Alvara's house one day, she notices that her father, Sloan, is a bit of a strange one and that she is a bit disturbed by him. Alvara says he is a great chap and then introduces her to her brother, Alvar. Rosamond gets on well with him and when she leaves feels much more free. Moving on one week, Alvara and Rosamond are sitting discussing the fact that Rosamond has been suffering from nightmares the past few nights. Alvara suddenly blurts that she is the only one "to save them all" from the shadows, before disappearing out the window. Returning the next day, she decides she must reveal everything to her. Rosamond learns that a beast of a shadow lives in a forest and that she is the only one to save the villagers, by killing him, and freeing him of this life of inbetween. Alvara lets her know that her family are in fact elf warriors, smugly smiling at her. Rosamond is shocked by all this but agrees that they shall do this, for her families' safety she decides it is best. Alvara uses the window once again. The next night, it is time for "battle" as Rosamond keeps referring to it. Everytime she says this, Alvar angrily glares at her. Ignoring him she questions who on earth is this walking towards them. As she sees the male she saw at the club come to them, she is completely confused. Alvara explains that dear Bladen here shall be able to help them, as he is also a warrior beast. Rosamond agrees and they all go into the forest. As they go further in, Alvara points out a dead body to them. Rosamond checks and sees that it is Darrah's girlfriend, Athanasia, and gasps. Alvar shakes his head sadly, while Bladen ponders on whether it was the shadow or not, but Alvara angrily says that she has been attacked so viciously that it quite clearly was the shadow. Rosamond starts to become fearful but powers through, and hunts through the trees. Accidently tripping over a dead squirrel, she asks Alvar for some help to which he angrily mutters that she is a weakling but helps her anyway. As he does, she continues to glare at him through the whole time he helps her. After travelling the forest for a full day, they finally end up coming across the shadow male feeding on a random dead girl, the next night. Alvara goes full rage and runs at him, but he flings her out the way before she can do so. Growling at them, he questions what they are doing here. Rosamond sticks her chest out and says they are warriors, while Alvar sniggers from besides her. Bladen randomly brings out a dagger and threatens the shadow with it, while Rosamond watches closely. As the shadow charges at Bladen, he quickly stabs it with the dagger, and the shadow lets out a raged warrior cry. Alvar drops Rosamond and also gets ready to battle, as Alvara does the same. While the shadow battles with the two males, Alvara gets her weapons ready and offers a sword to Rosamond who takes it with an excited grin. Lunging at the shadow, she manages to graze his arm with the sword and he angrily starts to come towards her threateningly. Alvar shakes his head, saying she is such a pest, but Alvara says that she is a good distraction and pokes him with her knife. Rosamond brings the sword back out again and battles the shadow with it, nearly stabbing him a few times, which Alvar tuts her for each time. As the battle gets more wild, Rosamond manages to stab the sword into the shadow's heart. Falling to his knees, he angrily says that she will be cursed by him from now, but she simply smirks and says he is a weak runt and could never scare her. Alvar chuckles as she says this, and once the shadow has died and disappeared into nothing, he charges to her and gives her a friendly hug. Seeing he is injured, she is shocked and says how she could not live without him. Things become a random dramatic romance scene and they fling themselves at each other, going for the make out option. Alvara and Bladen watch in horror before walking off and leaving them to it. The film ends with the camera zoomed out above the trees. Cast Edith Rose Weneric - as Rosamond Monica Hall - as Alvara Joey Mintal - as Alvar Toby Ridlha - as Bladen Nathan Gana - as Darrah Maria Ziran - as Athanasia Susan Leggings - as Lulu Jimmy THE JIM - as Ted guy - as Sloan Melody Carle - as black haired female Callie Smoby - as brown haired female Stakelo - as red haired female